Following her Dream
by JesseFB18
Summary: Clarke meets Bellamy at a charity event, they're from different social classes. Can their love withstand their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke couldn't believe her mother was forcing her to attend another one of her charity events.

"Mom do I really need to go, no one my age ever goes." Clarke sighed into a pillow. It seemed to always be like this her mother decided something and Clarke just had to go along with it. These events were always attended by the same people, a bunch of pompous individuals making themselves feel better by helping the less fortunate.

"Clarke for the last time, these are people you need to know and make friends with," Abby said from the closet. "If you ever want to open your own hospital you need these connections."

"Mom I've told you countless times I don't want to follow in your steps and be a doctor. I want to be an artist, travel the world, study new forms of art, this is my passion."

" But Clarke yo…."

"No let me finish being a doctor, that was you deciding my future. Trying to force down my throat a career that just isn't me. Can't you let me be happy following what I truly love, I'm a 17 year old who love art. If dad were here he would fucken understand"

"JAKE ISN'T HERE" yelled Abby startling Clarke. "I'm sorry, it's just that your father followed his passion and look where that got him." Abby stated as she hugged Clarke stroking her hair. " Now go get dressed you are attending this charity"

As Clarke walked to her room she tried to think of ways to get out of attending said charity. Nothing came to mind that would make her mother change her mind. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to attend the event after all. That is how Clarke found herself heading towards the charity.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clarke was just wondering around the ballroom greeting her mother's acquaintances, looking for an opportunity to escape the stifling room. Such opportunity presented itself when her mother was roped into a conversation with a benefactor of the hospital Clarke's mother worked at. As soon as she could she sprinted out of the nearest doors, only to run into someone right outside. When Clarke picked herself up she came face to face with a young black haired girl.

"OMG I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't see you there"

"Yeah I'm okay only my ego took a bruising, well my butt did too" she said in a very witty voice as she stood up. "Hi my name is Octavia"

"Hi mine is Clarke"

Clarke had not seen her at the ballroom, had this girl been bored as well and decided to flee the event. She wondered whose daughter she could be. "Were you at the charity event as well? I see you had the same idea as me to escape, these events can get B-O-R-I-N-G." As she was picking herself up from the corner of her eye she could see Octavia get tense. "Are you really okay?"

Panicking Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand "Yes it's just that I'm not really suppose to be here since it's an invitation only event. Please don't tell anybody I was here, my brother could get in trouble. He could lose his job."

Just as Clarke was about to ease Octavia's worries somebody was calling her name. Walking towards them was a young man with fluffy curly black hair, a lean body and powerful stride.

"Octavia there you are I've been looking all over for you."

Up close Clarke could see that he had a dust of freckles on his cheeks and nose. He was a very beautiful man, she couldn't stop staring he just captivated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy was going to kill Murphy, today was suppose to be his day off. He was to be home with his sister Octavia watching some movie or history documentary, enjoying a quiet afternoon. Instead he had been called into work because Murphy had the brilliant idea of eloping with his girlfriend Emori. Since everything was last minute there was no one to take care of his sister, there was only one thing to do bring her along to the hotel where he was to work.

"Okay Octavia I want you to stay in here and wait for me until I come and get you. I'll leave you some games, food, and my phone so you can entertain yourself" Bellamy worried that he would get in trouble, only employees were to be inside. As he was leaving he looked back at his sister giving her a comforting smile. Hoping that she would listen to him and actually stay put, and out of trouble. He knew how active Octavia could be, she could never be motionless.

"Bye Bell, don't be a worrywart I'll stay put"

"You better O, well gotta go or I'm going to be late" Bellamy sprinted to the kitchen to be assigned his duties

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After some hours Octavia was getting bored and impatient, she'd already done all the activities her brother had left her. Not even his phone was an enough distraction to the fact that she was all alone in a staffroom. "Uuugghh this is so boring" she angrily said at no one. Octavia knew there was an event being held in the ballroom of the hotel. What harm could it do to just take a peek, she wanted to see how those from the other side of the tracks lived. With her mind made up she set out in look for the ballroom.

In a few minutes she'd found the ballroom and was about to peek through the doors when someone came barreling out of them. It was a blonde haired girl in a beautiful red cocktail dress, who was making sure Octavia was okay.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He'd asked for one thing one thing only, for her to stay in the staffroom, what does she do disobey him. Where could she be, Bellamy worried that she might have decided to leave and go home. She could be out in the streets all alone lost. No he couldn't think like that, maybe she was just in the restroom, or exploring around.

After what felt like an endless search, he rounded a corner and recognized his sisters black hair he called out to her "Octavia there you are I've been looking all over for you." As he got closer he could see that she wasn't alone, there was a blonde haired girl with Octavia.

Once he was close enough he could see that said blonde girl looked just a few years older than his sister. He could also see that this girl had been at the charity event, if her dress was any indication of that. Would she be another snobby rich kid, who thought they were better and looked down at them. She looked like such a princess, someone who never had to lift a finger in their life and were waited on hand and foot.

When he looked at his sister he could see fear in her eyes. What had happened had she been hurt, was someone chasing her. Or was it this pampered princess, had she done something to his little sister. " O what's wrong are you okay. What did you do to her" Bellamy stood menacing over Clarke.

"Geez Bell he didn't do anything to me, can you just listen to me before you go all ape on her. So this is Clarke I literally ran into her when I was out exploring"

Sternly Bellamy looked at Octavia "O didn't I ask you to stay put, I was worried about you. I didn't know if you were safe or not, don't ever make me feel like that again".

"Sorry Bell, it's just that I was feeling cooped up in that room and wanted to explore the ballroom."

Before Bellamy could answer Clarke answered Octavia " You aren't missing much, it's just a bunch of people in fancy clothes walking around, drinking and bragging about their accomplishments."

"Well as much fun as it was princess, me and my sister need to leave" He grabbed Octavia and began walking towards the exits

Clarke glared at the back of his head, who was he to nickname her princess. If looks could kill he would be buried six feet under.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke couldn't believe the audacity of that guy, who was he to nickname her princess, he didn't even know her. To think that she'd found him handsome when she'd first laid eyes on him. They did say never to judge a book by it's cover, and this book sure as hell didn't resemble it's cover. She had read him all wrong, thinking that he was nice man when in actuality he was just plain rude. It's a good thing that she might never see him again, Clarke didn't think she could could control herself if she saw him again that's how angry he made her.

"Clarke you ready to leave"

"Yeah mom I've been ready for like an eternity" she followed her mom to their limo. On the ride home she thought of the fight she'd had with her mom earlier in the evening. Her mom couldn't prohibit her from following her passion just because she feared she would end up like her father. Her father's death was a tragedy that devastated her mother and her, but she'd like to think that her dad died doing the thing he loved. He'd followed his dream and became firefighter instead of a lawyer, he would encourage her to be an artist. By the time they got home she'd made up her mind, she would apply to art school behind her mothers back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bellamy's day wasn't any better than two days ago after the charity event he worked at. Octavia was still mad at him because of how rude he'd been to the princess. She kept going on and on how he robbed her of the chance of being friends with her because of his short temper. As if, he probably saved her from being ridiculed by all her and all those entitled snobbish friends the princess hanged out with. His thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of keys at the door, who could it be. His question was answered when Octavia strolled into their apartment and head towards the kitchen.

"O aren't you supposed to be at school"

"It's minimum day your dictatorship" she replied with sass

"Come on O, you're exaggerating I do not control you"

"Sure you don't Bellamy, you only control who my friends are and where I hang out. I can't even date because you won't let me, you are so controlling" Octavia stomped to her room and slammed the door.

Bellamy didn't like her being mad at him she was the only family he had left, he had to think of a way in which to make her forgive him. He could plan a trip to Hawaii, Octavia had always wanted to visit. Also he had a number of unused sick days, and hopefully more than enough money to pay for the whole trip. How much would a round-trip ticket from New York to Hawaii cost. With any luck this could mend their relationship or be a step in the right direction.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The nerve of her mother, forcing her to consider applying for Pre-Med by buying her a first class round trip ticket to anywhere she wanted. She told her she would consider it while on the trip,because she didn't want to go alone she decided to invite her friends. Before that she had called the airline to find out if she could change her first class ticket for four economy class class tickets. After that was taken care of she opened their chat group to let her friends know of their upcoming trip.

 **Group Chat opened**

 _ **Clarke:**_ _So guys I have some great news._

 _ **Raven:**_ _Well spill it girl_

 _ **Jasper:**_ _I agree with Raven spill it._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _So my mom bought me a first-class ticket to anywhere I want to go as a way to bribe me into med school._

 _ **Monty:**_ _Lucky, so where are you going?_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _A much better question is, where are we going. I changed the ticket for four economy tickets. So where do you'll bitches wanna go?_

 _ **Raven, Monty, Jasper:**_ _Hawaii!_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Okay well we leave in five days so start packing_

 _ **Raven:**_ _I need to go bikini shopping so byes!_

 _ **Monty:**_ _Guys do you think I can take some moonshine in my suitcase._

 _ **Clarke:**_ _There's no reason why you can't as far as I know_

 _ **Monty:**_ _Thanks Clarke. Bye_

 _ **Jasper:**_ _Monty, if you're taking moonshine this will be the best trip ever! Gotta go find my suitcase Bye_

 _ **Clarke:**_ _Bye 3_

 **Group Chat Ended**

Clarke was happy her friends were going to join her on this trip, they would probably do some stupid stuff but when didn't they. Still these would be new memories to add to the ones they already had.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy had finally purchased their plane tickets to Hawaii, he just needed to find the perfect time to let Octavia know about their traveling plans. Luck seemed to be on his side for her summer vacation was about to start. Just as he was thinking of ways to tell her she walked in.

"O I need to tell you something" Ignoring him she continued walking towards her room. Sighing he went after her, needing to make things right between them. Grabbing her wrist he made her turn around and face him. "Look O I know your mad at me and I'm sorry for what I did, but I've been trying to make it up to you. You probably won't totally forgive me but I hope this will work,

I bought us tickets to Hawaii. And before you say anything, no I am not trying to bribe you into forgiving me I just feel like being on this trip will get us talking and closer. So what do you say?"

Octavia just stared at him for what felt like an eternity when she turned and entered her room. Bellamy felt like he'd been punched in the gut by her action, as he was turning to leave the front of her room she came out, behind her an empty suitcase.

"So when's the departure Bell?"

" In three days, so you better start packing"

Clarke and her friends were at the airport waiting for their flight to be called. They were all excited about everything they could could do from sightseeing, snorkeling, surfing, zip-lining and many other things. Jasper kept going on and on about the island luaus and how much fun they would be as well as all the food he could eat. While she'd been listening to Jasper talk about all the food he could eat from the corner of her eye she thought she saw the guy from the charity event. When she did a double- look he wasn't there, Clarke played it off as a figment of her imagination Finally after thirty minutes of waiting they were called to board their plane and directed towards their seats for the next thirteen hours. As soon as the plane was in the air they all fell asleep not to wake up until they had landed in Hawaii.

Once they landed in Hawaii and claimed their luggage, they all crammed into a taxi that would take them to the hotel they would be staying at for the next week in a half. Their drive there was filled with oohs and aahs from Monty and Jasper who were enjoying the scenery. Upon arriving to the Four Seasons Resort, they walked towards the front desk to check in. It was then that they were told by a desk clerk that there had been an error. They had been reserved a room with double beds instead of the two rooms with double beds they had asked for. There had been no vacancies but together they decided that it wasn't all that bad, sleeping arrangements were made and they took an elevator to their floor. The view of the sea from their room was beautiful they couldn't wait to go down there and play with the water, but first they had to rest that plane ride had left them jet lagged.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He couldn't believe he was doing this, he hated flying, despised with every fiber in his body and yet here he was. The things that he did for his baby sister, hopefully it would be an experience that she would remember fondly. It was a good thing that he'd been saving up money, he'd had enough to purchase the tickets, reserve a room at a beautiful hotel and still have enough to spend on the island. After thirteen hours, all which he spent sleeping, and a fast taxi ride they were finally comfortable in their hotel room. The whole plane and taxi trip was a blur to Bellamy, he'd blocked the plane ride and was to jet lagged to pay attention to his surroundings on the way to their hotel. He was just falling asleep when Octavia talked to him from her bed.

"Hey Bell, I know I've been a pain in the ass these few days, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and well thanks for bringing me to Hawaii I've always wanted to visit."

"No problem O, It's me who needs to be asking for forgiveness. I need to stop meddling in your life your an adult now and can make your own decisions, I should accept that you aren't a little girl who I have to protect anymore."

"Thanks Bell. Night"

Yawning Bellamy followed his sister and fell into a deep slumber


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Clarke was woken up by Jasper's yells of glee and constant shaking

"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke wake up! I have news! There's going to be a luau tonight!"

Facing the alarm clock next to her bed Clarke saw that it was barely 7:30 in the morning, it was too early for her to be awake."Jasper it's not even eight and we haven't been here that long how did you find out about this luau" she asked him with a groggy voice.

" Well I woke up early and decided to see what time they serve breakfast when I ran into this very cute maid who works here. So we got to talking and she told me that her friends were having a Luau tonight and that she would like it if I went. I of course agreed but not before asking if we could all go, soooooo be ready by 7:30. Okay bye gotta go eat I just wanted to let you know about it." He left without even looking back

"JASPER"

Her yelling woke up Raven and Monty, startled awake they asked if everything was okay. Clarke had to explain about the luau they had just been invited too. Both Monty and Raven were excited about it and couldn't wait till tonight. Now that they were all awake they got ready for the day and went down to eat breakfast. They found Jasper who had saved them a table and went to pile their plates at the breakfast buffet.

"We heard about the luau from Clarke, is there any dressing requirements Jasper?" asked Raven as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Thanks for reminding me, there's actually a swim-suit dress code".

After breakfast they went to explore the island, even though her mom had used it as a bribe she was having a lot of fun with her friends.

Octavia woke up feeling refreshed, from the other side of the room she could here the silent snoring of her brother. Even though they'd been fighting she had noticed that lately he'd been looking tired, deciding to let him sleep some more she left him a note saying that she would be out at the beach. She'd been walking by the shore for some time, enjoying the fresh breeze and the feel of sand between her toes. Out of nowhere a dog came barreling towards her, knocking her off her feet.

She was helped to her feet, in front of her stood a handsome brown skinned boy almost a man with a lean muscular build and what seemed to be tribal tattoos from his arms to his head.

"Are you okay? Riley here is very energetic and she seemed to have taken an interest to you".

She'd been staring at him that she hadn't caught what he'd said to her. He probably thought she was a weirdo just staring at him not saying anything. She wished that the ground would just open up and take her before she made a bigger fool of herself.

"I don't think you've made a fool of yourself"

Blushing she looked at her feet "Oh my God did I say that out loud"

"Yeah" chuckling he extended his hand towards her "It seems I haven't presented myself, my name is Lincoln"

"Hi, I'm Octavia"

"So Octavia are you from around here"

"No, I'm actually from New York"

"What a coincidence I'm from New York as well I'm just visiting some family. Okay so I know we just met and everything, but some of my cousins friends are having a luau at 8 tonight and it would be great if you could make it. Well I have to go I hope to see you there"

"Okay bye" Octavia couldn't believe her luck she'd been invited to a party, now all she had to do was convince Bellamy to let her go

When Octavia returned to her hotel room Bellamy was just waking up. "Good Bellamy you're awake. I wanted to tell you that I have been invited to luau tonight and I was wondering if you would let me go"

"O I don't know, this isn't home where I know your friends are going to look out for you. We don't know anyone here"

"Please Bellamy what about if you come with me" she looked at him with pleading eyes

He thought about it for some time. If he told her no she would probably just go alone that could be dangerous, the only reason he planned this trip was so they could bond again, stop fighting and she could have fun. "Okay fine, you know I can never say no to you"


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy was furious with Octavia, she had neglected to let him know that she had been invited to the luau by a guy. And not just any guy but one who was older than Octavia. It was too late to just not go they were already here, and as soon as they'd gotten there she had run off to find "Lincoln" leaving him all alone. Searching for her he finally found her at the bar next to a tall dark skinned man with tribal tattoos.

"Hope you aren't giving minors liquor" stated Bellamy as he walked up towards them.

"No they actually have non alcoholic drinks for the minors and well they are carding people for the alcoholic drink. From the way Octavia is glaring at you I might take it that you are Bellamy, she's told me some great things about you"

"Really, you guys just met today when did you have time to talk. And what did she say about me".

"She told me before you had walked up to us. She spoke about how you sacrificed your education in order to be the breadwinner of the family after your mother passed away, all so you could provide everything Octavia needed. I can see you guys have a strong bond and your protective of her, if the glare you'd been directing at me is any indication of that.".

"Well she's my sister my responsibility"

"Since Octavia has told me how protective you are I know that you don't like the fact that a seventeen year old is interested in your fifteen year old sister. I just want to let you know that I want to get to know her better if it's okay with you, if it makes you feel better you could chaperone our dates".

Bellamy was conflicted, on one side this guy was too old for his sister on the other hand he did ask for his permission and would allow him to third wheel on their date. It didn't mean he would like O to be with this guy but he would please her and let them hang out. Her crush will fade in time it always did. "Fine"

"Thank you, Thank you Bell"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clarke had to admit she was having more fun than she thought she would. When Jasper had first told her about the luau she had been hesitant to attend but after pregaming with monty's moonshine she felt better. She even felt sexier thanks to Raven who had decided they needed to look good for the island boys and dedicated the four hours before the party to transforming Clarke and herself to goddesses. Arriving at the party Jasper had introduced them to Maya, who had invited them and was pulled away by her. Some minutes later Raven was pulled towards the dance floor and Monty had walked away stating he had business leaving Clarke alone. Forty minutes later she was swinging her hips to the music and drinking from one of the bottles of moonshine Monty brought, she felt at ease forgetting all about her mother's bribe and just having fun.

After some hours of dancing with a blur of guys and drinking she was feeling tired and wanted to go back to their hotel room. Her friends of course wanted to keep partying so they stayed. Her trip back was quiet, by the time she got back to the hotel she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and and just wanted to get into her hotel room. It wasn't until she got to their room that she remembered she didn't have the key card to enter. She was contemplating on whether to go back to the party for the key card ar just waiting for them by the door when something caught her attention. Next to each door there were decorative flower pots inside of it she could see a key card. Her friends knew her so well, they knew she would get tired after a while and come back so they left a card for her to enter. Grabbing the card she entered the room and plummeted face first into the closet bed and fell asleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bellamy was buzzed, they hadn't been serving those under 21 alcohol, but an Asian kid he had met at the luau had given him a bottle of his stash. He'd called it moonshine it was stronger than anything Bellamy had before. While he'd been drinking he had lost sight of Octavia and was panicking, maybe she'd gone back to the hotel after she couldn't find him. Heading back towards the hotel he began forming a plan in case he didn't find Octavia at their room. Entering the room he saw that her bed was undisturbed and the bathroom was empty. Since Octavia hadn't taken her key card he decided to leave it in the decorative flower pot while he went down to the lobby to ask around, hopefully she would return and see the keycard in the pot. After some minutes of asking around the lobby with no success he decided to return to the hotel room and see if she had returned to the room without them crossing paths. As he neared the pot he noticed that the key card was no longer there, he was relieved that meant she had returned and was probably sleeping or up waiting for him. Walking in he could see a human shaped lump in Octavia's bed, before he headed towards her bed he turned off the lights as to not wake her up. Once near her bed he covered her with more blankets, before he could leave to his bed Octavia grabbed his hand and pulled him down on her bed. He was going to stand up but from underneath the blankets her heard Octavia speak to him

"Stay"

Not wanting to disappoint her he held onto her hand and fell asleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clarke woke up with a pounding headache, sun in her face and the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist. The sun in her face prevented her from opening her eyes but from what she could feel it wasn't Raven sleeping next to her. It could only be two people, Monty or Jasper, when drunk wherever they fell asleep they couldn't be moved from there. When her eyes finally adjusted to the rays of sunlight she opened her eyes and came face to face, not with Jasper or Monty but with the rude guy from the charity event. Let out a scream she fell from the bed, her screams awoke the guy who looked around startled.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy had been having a good dream, him and his sister were lying in the backyard of their house having a picnic. It was nothing compared to the apartment in which they currently lived in, hopefully he could make that dream come true. He was jolted out of his dream by a scream next to him. His first thought waking up and hearing the scream was that Octavia was in danger. He looked around the room ready to fight whoever it was that was hurting his sister. When he saw no one he was confused as why she screamed. He was aware that she wasn't on the bed, maybe she had fallen off the bed and that was why she screamed. Walking towards the other side of the bed what he saw got him feeling mad, worried and above all confused. Lying on the floor was the girl that Octavia had met at the charity event he had worked at.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room! This is my room"

Grabbing her Bellamy took her to the rooms door and opened it as to show her the room number.

"My room number is 217, see there princess it's 2 - 1 - 7"

Clarke was confused she was sure that this was the room her and her friends were staying at, last night the numbers had been 211. Unless in her drunken haze she had mistaken the 7 for a 1.

"Sorry it seems that in my drunken state I saw the seven as a one and believed this to be my room, and thought my friend had left the key for me. Also don't call me princess".

" That's not important right now, if you weren't O and during the night she didn't knock to be let in then where is she? I have to go look for her".

Knowing from experience how protective he was of his sister, she knew that he loved her very much. Coming to the decision to help him she decided to voice her decision before she changed her mind.

"Look you can't look for her all by yourself, let's just go see my friends we will all help you look for her it will be faster this way".

"Okay" reluctantly agreed Bellamy

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The walk to Clarke's room was silent and awkward, it was a relief to both of them when they finally reached her room. Knocking on the door Clarke waited for someone to open the door, finally after a while of knocking Jasper opened the door.

"Clarke there you are. So did you have a lot of fun *Wink Wink*"

"Jasper get your mind out of the gutter and just wake up everybody" ordered Clarke as she pushed Jasper aside and walked inside followed by Bellamy. Once she was inside she saw that everyone was already awake.

"So I need your help finding this girl named Octavia. . ."

Before she could give them Octavia's description or any information they needed to find her she was interrupted by Monty.

"Does she have long dark brown hair, green eyes, olive skin and is fifteen years old?"

In a flash Bellamy was in front of Monty " Where did you see her"

"Chill man, if you could let me go and stop shaking me I could tell you what I know. She's okay she's actually in the bathroom showering. It looks like last night she told the friend she was with she was going to her hotel already when in reality she went looking for some liquid courage and came to yours truly. She got so drunk she couldn't tell us where she was staying so we just decided to bring her here instead of letting her wander around out there all alone. I didn't know she was fifteen until this morning when she woke up and told us but not before demanding we let her shower"

While Monty had been telling Bellamy what happened to his sister last night she finally heard the sound of the shower running. How had she not noticed that when they first entered, then again she'd been trying to ignore the pounding in her head due to her hangover.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bellamy felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. When the Asian kid he had gotten the booze from; and who he found out was named Monty described Octavia he had lost it at first, but after he let him know she was just a few feet away he calmed down. Listening to his story he was furious with O for the position she put herself in. On the other hand he was grateful with Monty for ensuring that O was safe even though she was a stranger to him.

"Thank you for looking after her"

"It was no problem, I'm just doing what was done for me how do you think I met these weirdos" he said playfully bumping against Raven and Jasper.

At the time Octavia stepped out of the bathroom , and noticed her brother amongst Jasper, Raven, Monty and Clarke the girl she had met at the charity.

"O what were you thinking getting drunk in an unfamiliar place and with people you don't even know, for all you know they could be serial killers, rapist or traffickers. No offense you guys".

"None taken" they all said at the same time

"But they weren't Bellamy"

"I know you were lucky they were good people" Bellamy said as he hugged Octavia

"As endearing as this conversation between has been for us only childs I think it's time to get breakfast. How do waffles sound?" interjected Jasper as he happily skipped to the door.

Bellamy and Octavia were included in their breakfast plans and it was after Octavia puppy-faced him that he accepted their invitation much to Octavia's happiness. Which in turn made Bellamy glad for he liked seeing her happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the delay in uploading I've been having writers block.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was bad enough that the charity guy she woke up next;who's name was Bellamy, was going to breakfast with them. But Jasper had to and be his nosy self and ask questions.

"Clarke why were you with Octavia's brother so early in the morning looking for her"

"I ran into him at the lobby and decided to help"

"You're a shitty liar you know that. Your body language gives it away. Come on tell me, you know I won't drop it until you tell me"

"Fine. Last night I was so drunk I went into his room believing it was ours and well this morning I woke up draped all over him"

"Did you guys sleep together? No wait better question how did you get into his room"

"NO WE DID NOT!" she shouted attracting attention of their friends who were walking in the front. Lowering her voice so her friends and Octavia wouldn't hear she told Jasper "He left a key outside for his sister incase she came around while he looked for her last night. I thought the key was from you guys so I just went in. When he came back he thought I was his sister and in my drunk haze I thought he was one of you so I pulled him into bed with me. You know how clingy I get when I am drunk"

"And I should know. Remember that party we had at Monty's place where Raven gave you all those jello shots, you had me pinned to the sofa and wouldn't let me go. You kept calling me Wells."

"Sorry about that" Clarke bashfully says "Anyway enough of this conversation, if I'm not mistaken we are arriving at the waffle place we are eating at"

"Okay, but this conversation is far from over Clarke. I know you're hiding something from me and one way or another I'm going to find out what it is, now come on they're all inside already if we don't hurry up they'll order for us".

Jasper never ceases to surprise Clarke, he always seems to sense when someone is hiding something from him. So she was hiding the teeny tiny fact that she had found Bellamy cute the first day she met him, and maybe she liked that she'd slept next to him; even though she couldn't remember, a little too much. She hated keeping this from him but she couldn't just tell him, knowing him he would tell Raven who would in turn would tell Monty, one might never know it might reach Octavia or worse Bellamy's ears and then she would die of embarrassment. Trying not to dwell on things that might never happen she headed towards the table they sat at, the only available seat left was next to Raven with Bellamy in front of her. Wanting to enjoy breakfast with her friends she tried to ignore and pretend that Bellamy wasn't sitting right in front of her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Why was he here; this is what kept crossing through Bellamy's head. He'd just met these people this morning and here he was eating breakfast with them as if they were long time friends. Turning to look at Octavia he saw why he did it, she was smiling and laughing. She'd always had a hard time making friends with her peers, especially because most of the girls who befriended her did so in order to get close to him. Yet here she was talking and laughing with this group of people being the happiest he had ever seen her. How could he neglect her the opportunity to make friends with people who not only made her happy but had no ulterior motives to befriend her, he was called out of his musing by Octavia.

"Bell what are you going to order"?

"What did you order O"?

"Waffles with a side of hash browns and some strawberry jam"

Turning towards the waiter who was waiting for his order he said "Can I get the same order, but instead of strawberry jam can I have some fig jam if you have any. Thank you"

While he waited for his order he had some small conversation with the guy seated next to him, but he mostly just watched Octavia have fun. Even once in a while he would turn to look at the princess, she was talking to the girl next to her and looked at everyone except at him. He wondered what her problem was, at that moment their waffles arrived and they all dug into their food.

While having breakfast they discovered that they would be at the island for the same amount of time. Octavia and Jasper who seemed to be the most energetic of all of them decided that they should hang out together until the end of their trip. Exchanging their phone numbers they started planning what to do today. It seemed that he would be seeing more of the princess, maybe he would be able to find out what her problem with him was.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Day of Trip_

After a week and a half Bellamy was ready to head home, sure he had fun exploring the island with O, the only downside; for him, was the fact that wherever they went O always invited the princess and her friends. He could handle being around Monty, Jasper and Raven, he wouldn't say that they friends per say but they were cordial with each other. The princess she was another story, they couldn't be in the same room longer than a minute before they would start bickering and all hell would break loose. Such as it had been happening almost all this week.

 _Flashback to 4 Days Ago_

Octavia wanted to go on a Open-Helicopter tour over the island and had invited the princess and her group of friends to join them. They booked the earliest time slot available which was in an hour. They all decided to meet at the lobby so they could all take one taxi to their destination. Upon arriving they were informed that the helicopters were only equipped to transport four people including the pilot, to his misfortune he was paired with the princess and Octavia.

"Come on Princess we don't have all day. Just sign the indemnity release papers and let's start the tour"

"I've told you not to call me that. And no I will not just sign them without reading the fine print, so too bad but you have to wait while I finish"

"Well can you do it by today, you're burning daylight"

"Bell can you just not be a dick today" sighed Octavia as she walked to stand in between Bellamy and Clarke

"Whatever O, I'm going to wait outside"

Bellamy went and sat at the benches outside while he waited for whenever the princess felt like completing her paperwork. He looked as Jasper, Monty and Raven boarded one of the helicopters that had just arrived and took off to start their tour. Three minutes later O and the princess finally stepped out and they all headed towards the helicopter that was waiting for them. When they were on board Bellamy turned to face Octavia

"You excited O"

"Are you my brother? I've been waiting for this since the morning, I hope we get to see some cool things that we wouldn't be able to see from the ground"

"I'm glad you're happy O"

Sitting in between Octavia and the princess Bellamy was captivated by the view he was seeing once the helicopter reach the altitude in needed to be at. He was so entranced by the beautiful scene in front of him that he hadn't notice how to his right the princess had her eyes closed and was turning pale. It wasn't until he felt her hand tighten around his wrist that he turned to look at her.

"You okay there princess, you don't look so good. If your gonna puke can you not do it all over me, turn and face the other way"

"Sorry about that" said Clarke as she let go of Bellamy's wrist "Just so you know It's not that you jerk, I'm just not really good with heights"

"You flew a plane here"

"I'm not good with heights in which I can see how how far down it is to plummet to my death"

While Clarke had been explaining the reason why she was so pale Octavia had been listening to her. She turned so she could face Clarke

"Clarke, why didn't you let me know you were afraid of heights we could have done something else. I feel like I forced you to come do something which frightens you"

"It's fine Octavia I wanted to do it, so we could have a lot of memories of Hawaii together. And don't worry I can deal with this height'

Just as Clarke had finished her sentence the helicopter experienced some turbulence which frightened Clarke. Her body reacted on it's own and once again grasped at Bellamy's hand.

"Yo Princess if you don't loosen your grip I'm gonna lose my hand".

Bellamy's words fell on deaf ears. Clarke was so terrified that she couldn't hear anything around her. She felt the helicopter shrinking around her and couldn't seem to catch her breath. There was a tightness in her chest that got tighter and tighter as she tried without success to take a deep breath. Not knowing what else to do Bellamy grabbed a hold of Clarke's face and turned her to face him

"Hey princess look at me. . . Clarke!" said Bellamy a little louder. "Look at me, everything's fine just calm down and try to take a deep breath. Just follow my lead, in. . . out. . . in. . . out. . . in. . . out. O how much longer is this tour gonna take I don't think the princess can handle anymore"

"We're heading back right now Bell"

"Good"


End file.
